Trouble in Paradise  What a Suprise
by gxsweett
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse wakes up to a knock on the door after discovering a viking vampire without any memory the night before.  Her former lover and vampire King of Louisiana is on her doorstep... but at 1 o'clock in the afternoon?


"Ugh, what the hell do you want….."

Someone was knocking on my door and I was exhausted beyond belief. Just six hours ago I had Pam at my house telling me that I was on babysitting duty for a thousand year old vampire. The things I do for money. I mean a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Being a barmaid doesn't make the best living. The knock came again.

"Oh I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled. If anyone finds out I'm hiding Eric, I'm so dead. Some evil witch put this crazy spell on him and then before you know it there he is, confused as ever shirtless in the middle of the road. What a sight that was. A shirtless Viking. Not that I minded.

I slipped my pink fluffy slippers on, shimmied into a robe to match and padded my way to the front door. I took a quick look into the peep hole….."What? No it couldn't be," I had to look again to make sure I was seeing everything right. Bill Compton, my almost fiancée, recent ex boyfriend, and King of Louisiana, was standing in front of me. In the daylight. And he was a vampire. I swung open the door and grabbed Bill by the suspenders he was wearing. I clumsily tried to throw him on the floor, but he was strong and he naturally resisted my grip. As we toppled to the floor I started yelling while ripping my robe off and tossing it on top of him.

"Bill! What the hell are you doing? You have at least six hours till sunset! Oh my god you're going to fry, I have to get you in the hidey hole. You're going to get the bleeds, don't bite me, oh please don't bite me, let me get you some true blood, oh my god, oh my god! What is wrong with you!"

Chuckling , Bill tossed my robe off of his face and flipped me underneath of him with vampire speed. His cold white nose brushed my ear and I could feel the rumble of his laugh through my chest. We had only been apart for what I remember as week and he still gave me butterflies when he was that close. He naturally held me there for a second before I pushed him away, and realized for God's sake he was walking in the sunlight!

"Bill Compton! What is going on?" I asked sternly. Bill's smile fell to a small frown as he let go of me. I crossed my arms and stared at him with tight lips.

"Well?" I snapped impatiently.

"Sookie, ever since the vampires have come out of the coffin, you know that the Japanese have made a great effort to help us mainstream into society. True blood, their most significant discovery gives us an alternative to drinking from live humans which…"

"Bill cut the crap, and tell me why you're walkin' around in my living room at 1 o'clock in the afternoon." He always tried to be so thorough. Usually it was charming, but I was anxious and edgy.

"Right, well I once made a trip to Japan shortly before we met, and.."

"You mean shortly before you tried to seduce me into your bed so you could learn more about the powers you thought me to possess and turn me over to be a puppet for your Queen?" I was feeling feisty today. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I turned away to hold them back. No matter how I tried to stop loving him, I couldn't. I was still in love with Bill and feeling betrayed by him was the worst feeling.

"Yes.." he paused, "Before then." He cast his eyes to the floor as he continued his story. "Well, I met with one of the scientists who helped to develop the synthetic blood, and he explained part of the procedures to me. It was incredible Sookie, the things this technology can provide for us. Any blood can be duplicated."

"You're explanation is about as handy as a back pocket on a shirt."

He had the nerve to roll his eyes.

"Sookie, I have drank the blood of your kin."

"What? No you didn't. I mean Eric killed my fairy godmother…. How could you…."

His face fell immediately.

"What happened? What are you talking about?"

I had to think fast. Pam told me it was important that no one knew where Eric was. Especially not Bill. He would have his cronies swarming here in…. well a few hours considering it was daylight.

"Don't turn this on me Bill Compton! What fairy did you kill?" I yelled accusingly.

He whipped a bottle out of his slacks. It was a deep forest green with a golden label.

"This is what I've been drinking."

My mouth dropped.

"Shit. They developed synthetic fae blood for vampires?"


End file.
